The Stalking of Dib and the Madness of Zim
by InvaderKimofExorcismandAlchemy
Summary: Join Emma, Kim, and Sam as they go to school with our favorite Irken and paranormal-obsessed kid. Stalking and madness ensue as skool starts and there are new kids in their class! Rated T for stalkers, madness and swears. Not ZADR.


**Kim: Yay my second story!**

**Dib: Your first Invader Zim story though.**

**Kim: So what? I was with Random Irken Derp and SuperAnnoyingMonkey and we thought of this madness.**

**Zim: What does this have to do with my amazingness?**

**Kim: *sarcasticly* everything.**

**Zim: Really? How?**

**Kim: *facepalm* Dib, do the disclaimer.**

**Dib: *sighs* fine. InvaderKimofExorcismandAlchemy does not own Invader Zim. If she did, Random Irken Derp would bug her until she owned it.**

* * *

**Kim P.O.V**

"Kim, you're gonna be late! Hurry up!" my mom was getting really angry.

"Alright I'm coming!" I yelled down the stairs. It was my first day at my new skool and I really didn't want to go. I made my way downstairs and saw the smug look my little sister was giving me.

"Well, it looks like you're coming after all," my sister said.

"Shut up, Sam," I shot her a look.

"Kim! Never look at your sister that way again!"

I stared at my mom with my mouth wide open. I always got in trouble and my sister got away with everything. I turned around and walked out the door, tears in my eyes. I know I'm overly sensitive, don't judge me!

I heard my mom say that I had to "toughen up" and felt like screaming. My mom said goodbye to Sam and not long after, my sister was running up behind me. Knowing what was coming, I sidestepped before she could tackle me. Sam stopped herself from jumping, realizing that she would only land on her face and slowed to a walk beside me.

"You should at least try to hold back around mom. And if the kids at this skool find out…"

"You think I don't know that?" I was still wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Sorry," we walked in silence the rest of the way. I dropped Sam off at her classroom, then went to mine. There was a girl with long blonde hair standing at the front of the class along with whom I assumed to be the teacher.

"Class, this is Emma. She will be joining us for the rest of the year. Now go sit down."

As the girl, Emma, made her way to her seat, the teacher saw me standing in the doorway.

"Great, another one," she said, bitterness laced into every word.

I walked into the classroom, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. In the corner of my vision, I saw a kid with green skin. My imagination practically exploded with possibilities of what could be wrong with him. The word _alien_ popped into my head. _Maybe, but there's still other possibilities._

**Emma P.O.V.**

I watched the other new girl carefully as she walked into the classroom. She tried not to look at anyone, but she spotted the green kid sitting in front of me and her eyes sparked with imagination. I knew about it because the same thing happens to me when my imagination goes insane. Ms. Bitters introduced the girl as Kim. I noticed that her black hair was extremely short. Ms. Bitters told her to sit behind a kid named Dib. One of the kids wished her luck in staying sane while sitting by him.

I poked the back of the green kid's head. I was bored and it didn't seem like Ms. Bitters cared whether we paid attention to the lesson or not

"STOP POKING THE MIGHTY ZIM!" the kid yelled as he jumped on top of his desk and pointed at me. I stared for a second and then burst out laughing.

"How dare you laugh at ZIM!"

"I-I'm sorry," I said between giggles, "It's just…that's like…the funniest thing…I've ever heard," I was breathing heavily because I was laughing so hard. He gave me a weird look and I started up laughing again.

Everyone was staring except Kim, who was sucked into a book, a blank expression on her face. I just smiled and waved. Kim looked up just to roll her eyes and went back to reading. The kid across the room, Dib, I think, turned around to talk to her. She seemed a bit interested in what he had to say and they started a conversation. I felt like the friendship they were forming may make it difficult to keep a friend in the near future.

* * *

At lunchtime, I saw Zim sitting alone, picking at his mashed potatoes with a disgusted look on his face. I sat down next to him and started to eat my food.

"Get away from me human," he said giving me another weird look.

"No," I replied plainly, "you want a muffin to go with those potatoes?"

Without a word, he got up and tried to leave. I grabbed is arm and he said, "Let go of me before something horrible happens to me!"

"Nope, you're going to sit by me today and there's nothing you can do about it!"

He grumbled and sat down, seemingly unhappy. He looked like he couldn't wait to go home. _Well that's too bad,_ I thought as I smiled, _we still have a few hours left._ I could still bug him.

**Kim: This was written while listening to Japanese music by various artists, many random Disney songs, Ballroom Blitz by The Sweet, and War Pigs by Black Sabbath.**

**Gir: That's lots of musics!**

**Kim: Yes it is because I LOVE MUSICS! *passes out***

**Dib: *pours water on face***

**Kim: AHHHH!**

**Zim: Why would you do that?**

**Dib: To mess with you**

**Kim: Thanks Dibbie!**

**Dib: O.o**

**Kim: Review please! It helps me to write more and I wanna know if I'm doin good as a writer! See ya next time!**


End file.
